


How Did This Even Happen

by Youkaineko



Category: Free!
Genre: Butterfly Boyfriends, Butterfly dorks, M/M, Rei being embarrassing, almost, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkaineko/pseuds/Youkaineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin naps, Rei seems to forget that gravity is a thing his glasses are affected by. Somewhat future/college roommate AUish. Exploring the very beginnings of a relationship between Rin and Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did This Even Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a cute piece of artwork on zerochan of Mako and Haru. I really wanted to see it redone with Rin and Rei, so this was born...

Rei opened the door to the apartment he shared with Rin. He flipped on the kitchen light, trying not be too loud and wake his roommate/friend/not-exactly-friends-but-not-exactly-not...person. Rei turned to glance at the clock and noticed Rin sleeping on the couch. Rei frowned. Had Rin been up waiting for him? He was only at the library, Rin knew that. Rei scoffed. Of course Rin wasn't waiting up for him. He most likely fell asleep unintentionally while watching a movie. That was, of course, the most logical conclusion. 

Rei set his bag on the kitchen table and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He should probably wake Rin up, he decided. Rin had qualified for the National Swimming Tournament which was beginning early the next morning. A proper night's rest in his own bed would be necessary for him to perform his best.

As Rei got a foot or so from the head of the couch, Rin rolled over, turning more to his side than his back and curling tightly around a pillow. Rei paused. Rin was truly beautiful. Rei had the sudden urge to kiss him. It certainly wouldn't be their first kiss – but Rin had always been the one to initiate. And Rei, for all his intelligence, could not figure out what exactly their relationship was and when exactly kissing was appropriate.

And then Rin sighed in his sleep and his hair was doing that thing and Rei's face went red. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss Rin. On the forehead. Rei certainly didn't have the courage to go for the lips just yet.

He took a deep breath and planted his palms on the arm of the couch by Rin's head. He leaned forward, holding his breath. Closing his eyes, Rei leaned in – and felt his glasses slide forward. And heard them collide with Rin's head. 

His eyes flew open at the same time as Rin's.

“The hell?” Rin asked groggily, picking up Rei's glasses. He glanced up and saw Rei's glasses-less face hovering less than a foot above him. Rin glared. “The hell're you doing?”

“Rin-san!” Rei snapped straight up, forgetting the lost glasses. “I was...you-you fell asleep and I... was just checking what stage of the sleep cycle you were in so as to ascertain when the optimal time to wake you would be!” Rei grinned and reached to push up non-existent glasses, effectively hiding his blushing cheeks.

Rin grinned, showing all his teeth. Rei was such a terrible liar. “Uh-huh.” Rin nodded, playing along. “And what stage was I in when your glasses decided to wake me up?”

Rei's grin faltered, but his hand continued holding his non-glasses. “I...didn't...um...get close enough to find out.” Rei muttered in an unusually low voice.

Rin, ever the master of reading situations (or maybe just the master of reading Rei), raised an eyebrow suggestively, then grabbed Rei by the hand and literally yanked him into his lap.

“Close enough now?” He growled.


End file.
